My Dearest Family
by vn.cookies
Summary: Namjoon jelas sudah merencanakan semua hal matang-matang sebelum membawa semua anaknya pergi ke kebun binatang hari itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai keinginan. / "Yoongi...? Kau dari mana saja? Appa pikir kau hilang!" / [One-Shot Collection of Bangtan Family] BTS Namjoon Seokjin kids! Yoongi Hoseok Jimin Taehyung Jungkook
1. Prolog

"APPA! Hiks.. EOMMA! TOLONG!"

Setelah kedipan pertama dari bangun tidurnya Seokjin dan Namjoon segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar mereka menuju lantai dua. Membuka (hampir membanting) pintu kamar kedua sebelah kanan dari tangga. Menampilkan pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki kecil berpipi tembam yang berlinangan air mata memeluk seorang anak perempuan yang lebih mungil dalam pangkuannya diatas kasur, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama pucat namun kegelisahan dan rasa sakit terlihat jelas di wajah si gadis kecil.

Sang ayah adalah orang pertama yang melesat masuk disusul oleh sang ibu dengan rasa panik yang ketara menyelimuti keduanya. Namjoon segera mengangkat gadis kecil itu dari pangkuan kakaknya, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Sementara Seokjin menenangkan jagoan kecilnya yang sepertinya sedikit shock ketika harus terbangun tengah malam dengan rintihan dan wajah kesakitan adik tersayangnya yang memenuhi pengelihatannya.

 _Seperti mimpi buruk, namun lebih mengerikan karena mimpi buruk itu datang saat kau membuka mata._

Seokjin sedikit kesulitan saat tangis putra kecilnya semakin menjadi di pangkuannya. "Hey, Jiminie.. Sayang? Dengar mama.. Jimin kan kakak, dan Jimin laki-laki hebat.. Jimin harus jadi jagoan untuk adik Jimin, jagoan tidak menangis kan?.. Justru Jimin harus selalu melindungi saudara perempuan Jimin bila mereka menangis.. ya?" Ia mulai tenang saat Jimin yang sesunggukan menahan tangis dengan susah payah di pelukannya saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Menyadari pintu kamar terhalang bayangan seseorang, Seokjin segera tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata sayu dan wajah kebingungan.

"Hoseok terbangun ya? Maaf ya, mama dan papa terlalu ribut.."

Masih dengan rambut khas bangun tidurnya, hoseok mendekati ibunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau sudah melihat Yoongi noona? Dia tidak terbangun kan?"

Bukan menjawab ibunya, Hoseok justru memalingkan wajah. Seokjin mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang anak laki-laki pertamanya itu. Terlihat Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan si gadis mungil yang sekarang tertidur pulas di gendongan ayahnya. _Sangat pulas._

Namjoon menatapnya dalam dan Seokjin merasa pandangannya mengabur saat melihat putri kecilnya terlelap di pelukan lelaki terkasihnya.

"Aku akan membawanya. Kau percaya padaku kan? semua baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Hanya itu dan setelah mengecup dahi sang istri dan mengusak rambut kedua putranya. Namjoon memberi mereka senyum kecil dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama putrinya yang masih menggunakan gaun tidur.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari saat suara deru mobil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu. Hanya suara jarum jam dan isakan pelan dari anak laki-laki kecil dipelukan sang ibu yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Seokjin hanya menatap pintu kamar itu dengan pandangan kosong, namun segera tersadar saat suara kecil Hoseok menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

"Lagi? Tapi… ini.. sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini kan.. ma?"

Seokjin berfikir sesaat, menatap mata putra tertuanya sejenak dan mengalihkan pandanganya kepada anak yang menatapnya lucu dengan mata sembab di pangkuannya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin dan mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok. Saat suara tangis bayi mulai terdengar dari kamarnya di lantai dasar, Seokjin tersenyum kepada kedua putranya.

"Kalian harus percaya, adik perempuan kalian itu luar biasa. Meskipun terlihat lemah, dia mungkin gadis kecil terhebat yang kalian kenal, dan kalian hanya perlu selalu berada disisinya, menjaganya, dan mempercayainya. Percayalah kepadanya seperti dia percaya bahwa kalian mempercayainya. Dengan begitu dia akan menjadi kuat"

 _Karena kau adalah bidadari kecil kami. Iya kan Taehyungie?_

.

dan Taehyung kecil tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Namjoon**. Kepala keluarga Kim. Berperawakan tegas namun sebenarnya sangat lembut terutama kepada istri dan kedua putrinya. Selalu berusaha menjadi panutan yang baik bagi keluarganya dan menjadi contoh ayah yang hebat untuk ketiga putranya. Cepat berfikir dan bertindak. Selalu mempertimbangkan apapun yang hendak dilakukan, meskipun terkadang sedikit ceroboh.

 **Kim Seokjin**. Merupakan sosok ibu idaman. Perawakannya sangat cantik, bahkan sering kali dikira wanita muda single yang baru memasuki umur 20-an jika berjalan seorang diri saat umurnya bahkan sudah lewat 30. Sedikit galak dan agak bawel, namun tidak pernah benar-benar marah kepada seseorang terutama anak-anaknya. Sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Sering kali terlihat _melebihkan_ perhatiannya kepada putri keduanya, namun seluruh keluarga bisa memahami karena jika diperhatikan dengan seksama yang ia lakukan bukanlah melebihkan, melainkan _lebih berhati-hati._

 **Yoongi**. Putri sekaligus anak pertama keluarga Kim. Sebenarnya wajahnya sangat manis, namun Ia merupakan sosok perempuan tangguh (galak) dan tomboy. Cepat berfikir seperti ayahnya. Agak malas dan tukang tidur. Over protective terhadap adik-adiknya, bahkan tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang membuat adiknya menangis sekali pun orang itu laki-laki dan lebih tua darinya. Meskipun begitu Yoongi memiliki sisi feminim dan lembut yang hanya ditujukan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

 **Hoseok**. Anak kedua dan merupakan putra pertama keluarga Kim. Merupakan anak yang ceria dan bersemangat (jika itu termasuk tidak bisa diam). Cepat memahami situasi. Saat serius, orang-orang di sekitarnya hampir tak ada yang berani menatap matanya. Sering kali mengomel terutama pada kekacauan yang diperbuat adik-adiknya namun tetap menjadi kakak favorit kedua adik laki-lakinya. Mudah berteman dengan siapa pun. Agak hyperbola jika bereaksi.

 **Jimin** , older twin. Orang bilang _fluff ball of sunshine_. Tawanya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ikut merasa bahagia. Murah senyum dan merupakan anak laki-laki yang aktif. selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain. Sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang di sekeliling terutama saudara kembarnya. Sangat menyayangi dan Ingin selalu melindungi keluarganya. dia tidak akan membiarkan adik perempuannya menangis. Jarang marah, namun bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menyeramkan bila ada yang mengganggu saudara terutama adiknya.

 **Taehyung** , younger twin. Gadis manis permata keluarga Kim. Senyumnya membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum. Pantang menyerah, selalu berusaha menjadi kuat agar tidak menjadi anak perempuan yang cengeng. Sifat dan sikapnya membuat orang disekelilingnya ingin melindunginya. Tubuhnya lemah karena memiliki gangguan pada sistem pernafasannya sejak lahir. Menyayangin seluruh keluarganya. Mengagumi Yoongi dan sangat mempercayai Jimin. Hal-hal paling sederhana sekalipun bisa menjadi sangat berharga dimatanya.

 **Jungkook**. Anak dan putra termuda keluarga Kim. Merupakan anak laki-laki paling tenang di rumah mereka. Terlihat sangat dingin diluarnya namun sebenarnya merupakan anak yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Paling dekat dan percaya pada Hoseok, namun lebih menyayangi kedua kakak perempuannya. Ingin tumbuh menjadi laki-laki hebat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya. Sering dianggap cuek, namun sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

.

Tidak ada yang special, mereka hanyalah satu keluarga biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa pula. Yang menjadikannya luar biasa adalah sesuatu yang biasa itu merupakan hal berhargga bagi mereka.

Dan dari sana cerita ini pun bermula.

.

* * *

.

Usia pada Chapter ini:

Namjoon = 31

Seokjin = 32

Yoongi = 8

Hoseok = 6

Jimin&Tehyung = 3

Jungkook = 1

.

* * *

GYAAAHAHAHAHA #berisiksendiri

entah kenapa udah hampir seminggu ini author terus di hantui oleh bayangan-bayangan member bangtan jadi satu keluarga unyu. dibiarin, makin kesini bukan makin lupa, imajinasinya malah makin liar kemana-mana. dan akhirnya terjadilah ff ini.. TvT

kalo ada yang tau ff ku yang satunya (yang harusnya update hari ini tapi ga bisa hiks), maaf yaa bittersweet lagi stuck karena author keasikan ngabisin liburan dan bermelow-melow belakangan ini gara-gara kebanyakan dengerin divine. gaaaaaahhh

dan karena itu juga, kemungkinan chapter terbaru disana bakalan ada nuansa-nuansa(?) angst-nya gitu deh. eh, tapi idk juga sih.. -_- liat aja nantilah ehehe..

.

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Lanjut? Yay or nay?

.

 _Note: usia karakter akan berubah pada setiap chapter dengan keterangan di awal cerita._

 **[beware of typo exist]**


	2. Saturday, Morning

**[unedited]**

 _beware of typo exist_

* * *

Seokjin langsung terkesiap dan mengejabkan matanya cepat.

― _mimpi itu lagi…_

Entah disebut mimpi buruk atau bagus, mimpi sama yang sekali lagi berputar dalam tidurnya. Kejadian yang telah berlalu lebih dari satu tahun itu masih terbayang dalam pikirannya. Padahal menurut pribadi Seokjin tak ada yang benar-benar istimewa dari kejadian itu.

 _Kecuali kenyataan putrinya koma selama satu minggu setelahnya, membuat ke khawatiran membuncah hingga Seokjin hampir tidak bisa tidur sama sekali selama putrinya belum membuka mata. Memastikan buah hatinya tetap bernafas setiap detik. Ia bahkan hampir tak mengizinkan matanya untuk berkedip. Namun tentu saja semua manusia memiliki batas. Kesehatan tubuhnya menurun drastis dan Seokjin ditemukan pingsan tepat disebelah ranjang putrinya saat hari ke enam. Dua hari kemudian Ia terbangun dengan senyum Taehyung yang memenuhi pengelihatan. Hampir tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri hingga telinganya mendengar suara manis yang meneriakan "mama!" serta tangan kecil yang melingkari lehernya segera membuatnya tersadar. Dan Seokjin menangis sambil menciumi kedua pipi merona Taehyung kecil yang tertawa pelukannya._

 _._

Bangun dari tidurnya, meilirik jam di tembok kamar sesaat sebelum benar-benar berdiri. Pukul tujuh pagi, dan ini hari sabtu. Seokjin melirik laki-laki yang tadi terdur di sebelahnya dengan tidak terlalu rapi. Biasanya saat hari libur begini orang-orang di rumah baru akan bangun pukul delapan nanti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia sedikit merubah hal itu hari ini?

"Namjoonie, ayo bangun.."

Yang di panggil hanya bergerak gelisah sesaat lalu membalikan badan. Seokjin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah lelaki yang sudah menjadi teman hidupnya selama sepuluh tahun itu. Mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, kali ini ia juga menepuk bahu suaminya.

"hey, ini sudah pagi.."

Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon melirik jam dinding dengan matanya yang bahkan belum terbuka setengah, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum saat mendengar laki-laki itu menyahut dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"15 menit lagi aku keluar.."

Puas akan jawaban yang dilontarkan suaminya, ia melirik sebuah box bayi di pojok ruangan dengan seorang bayi yang tertidur dengan tenang di dalamnya. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan anggota termuda keluarga itu untuk tidur lebih lama, Seokjin membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar itu setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukannya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Melewati dua pintu kamar pertama dengan ukiran "H" dan "J", Seokjin langsung menghampiri pintu kamar kedua sebelah kanan dari arah tangga, mengabaikan pintu kamar dengan ukiran "Y" di depannya. Membuka pintu dengan ukiran huruf "T" itu perlahan, Seokjin mendapati dua orang anak balita yang tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain dengan posisi si anak perempuan yang terlihat nyaman tenggelam dalam pelukan si anak laki-laki.

― _sudah ku duga Jimin akan tertidur disini lagi…_

Seokjin menghela nafas saat anaknya lagi-lagi melupakan perintah kecil untuk tidak tidur sekamar dengan saudara perempuannya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum saat melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya.

― _yah, lagi pula mereka belum mengerti apapun yang aku dan Namjoon jelaskan. Mungkin memang sebaiknya menunggu hingga mereka sedikit lebih besar sebelum memisahkan kamar si kembar._

Melangkah masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara, Seokjin membuka tirai dan jendela di sana, membiarkan udara pagi yang segar memenuhi kamar itu. Saat dirinya membalikan badan menghadap kasur queen size yang di tiduri kedua anaknya, Seokjin kembali tersenyum saat mendapati putranya terbangun hanya dengan mendengar suara kecil yang ia timbulkan.

― _Jiminie memang yang terbaik._

Menggeliat perlahan, berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur adik perempuannya. Jimin menoleh kearah sumber bunyi yang membuatnya terbangun.

 _Oh_ _―_ "Pagi eomma!" ucapnya setengah berbisik kepada Seokjin.

Terkesan dengan tingkah anaknya, Seokjin menjawabnya dengan perlahan. "Pagi Jiminie.."

Namun tetap saja, saudara kembar yang tidak pernah berpisah semacam si kembar Kim ini pasti memiliki kesamaan. Karena pada kenyataan keduanya sama-sama mudah terbangun ―mungkin sebelumnya pelukan Jimin terlalu nyaman―, Taehyung menggeliat gusar dalam tidurnya mendengar percakapan super kecil antara ibu dan saudaranya.

Gadis kecil itu sedikit membuka mata saat tangannya yang ingin ia gunakan untuk mengucek mata ditahan oleh seseorang. Namun segera ia tutup kembali saat sebuah kecupan mendarat perlahan di kedua kelopak matanya. Setelah membuka matanya perlahan, ia mendapati wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"Pagi Taetae-ah!"

Mengejab beberapa kali sebelum ia menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Pagi juga Jiminie!", dan Taehyung memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi chubby kakaknya.

Seokjin semakin melebarkan senyum saat melihat kedua anak kembarnya berbagi kasih sayang.

"Pagi Taehyungie.. mama tidak di peluk juga nih?"

"Mama!", Taehyung segera berlari turun dari tempat tidur, melompat ke pelukan ibunya yang telah menyejajarkan tinggi, dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipi kanan sang mama. Jimin menyusul setelahnya dan Seokjin terkekeh pelan saat merasakan kecupan kecil di pipi kirinya. Membalas dengan ciuman hangat di dahi, kemudian ia mengusak pelan rambut keduanya.

"Jah! Sekarang kalian berdua sikat gigi dan cuci muka lalu bantu mama membangunkan kakak kalian, umma akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Siap kapten!"

Seokjin memerhatian si kembar yang segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. Keduanya nampak bersemangat ―yang Seokjin harap akan selalu begitu. Melihat Jimin yang mengangkat tubuh kecil Taehyung untuk memencet saklar lampu, lalu tertawa saat rambut panjang Taehyung yang sedikit ikal di ujungnya menggelitik wajah.

Tanpa sadar ia termenung. Taehyung termasuk mungil untuk anak seumurannya, jika pada umumnya anak seumuran mereka sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang pesat, nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku pada si kecil Taehyung yang bahkan perbedaannya hampir tidak terlihat jika dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu, berbeda dengan Jimin yang pertumbuhannya terlihat jelas.

Tidak, Seokjin bukan termenung karena hal itu, lagi pula Taehyung baik-baik saja. Anak itu bahkan sangat sehat, dan tidak pernah mendapat serangan pada masalah pernafasannya lagi sejak setahun lalu. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja sosok Taehyung selalu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berharga.

― _eonni…_

Seokjin langsung tersadar sebelum lamunannya semakin jauh, lalu ia segera membawa dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, menyiapkan sarapan seperti yang ia janjikan kepada dua buah hatinya.

.

.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya sambil berdiri di depan kamar dengan ukiran huruf "Y". Ia dan Taehyung baru saja selesai dengan urusan di kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk segera melaksanakan perintah kedua dari eommanya. Tadi saat adik yang lebih muda 10 menit darinya itu menarik tangannya dengan semangat menuju kamar kakak pertama mereka, Jimin menahannya dan segera mengusulkan agar mereka melakukannya secara terpisah sehingga lebih menghemat waktu. Yang lebih kecil sih senang-senang saja, dan segera berjalan menuju kamar dengan ukiran huruf "H" lalu masuk dengan riang gembira untuk membangunkan kakak laki-laki tertuanya sesuai permintaan Jimin.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Jimin tersadar atas kebodohannya. Itu artinya dia harus membangunkan Noonanya seorang diri. Jika noonanya seperti Taehyung yang disentuh sedikit langsung terbangun atau seperti putri kerajaan di film-film yang sering ditonton hyungnya diam-diam sih tidak apa-apa.

Tapi ini kan Yoongi noona.

Waktu itu Hoseok hyungnya pernah memberi petuah. _'_ _Jangan bangunkan Yoongi noona seorang diri kecuali kau bersama orang dewasa atau membawa teman_ _seperjuangan'_. Dan terakhir kali Jimin mencoba membangunkan noonanya seorang diri dua bulan yang lalu. Dirinya berakhir menangis keras di lantai karena tendangan telak sang kakak yang mengenai tulang keringnya. Meskipun akhirnya Yoongi bangun karena kebisingan yang ia buat. Tetap saja dia jadi pihak yang lebih menderita.

Jimin merinding saat memikirkan hal itu. Dan setelah pemikiran panjang seperti penentuan hidup atau mati, ia membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangan sesaat, ia terhenti saat melihat sebuah gundukan selimut yang menyembunyikan noonanya hingga sebatas dagu di atas tempat tidur.

"Noona?"

Jimin berjalan masuk. Menuju sisi lain ruangan dan membuka jendela disana dengan tangan kecilnya, memberi jalan untuk cahaya matahari masuk tanpa hambatan.

Yoongi tampak terganggu saat sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya tiba-tiba. Jimin mendekat ke arah tempat tidur kakaknya, menampakan ekspresi was-was yang lucu dengan kening berkerut dalam, pipi menggembung, dan bibir memanyun.

"Yoongi noona?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Yoongi noona!"

Tetap tidak ada respon dan Jimin mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Jadi dia naik keatas tempat tidur kakaknya dan melompat-lompat disana.

"Yoongi noona! Yoongi noona! Yoongi noona!"

Suara cempreng Jimin memenuhi ruangan, dan Yoongi masih belum meberi respon yang berarti. Jadi Jimin mengulangi hal itu sekitar 10-15 kali, hingga Yoongi yang masih tertidur tampak merengut terganggu dengan telinga memerah. Namun gadis itu tetap tak menunjukan pergerakan positif atau keinginan untuk membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidur kesayangnya.

― _gezzzz noona!_

"YAAK! YOONGI-AAAAAAAAAHH!"

"AH! BERISIK!"

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **BRUK**_

"GYAAAAAAAAA! ASDFGHJK*&^%$#! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Jimin sekali lagi berakhir terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai terlebih dulu.

.

Di ruangan sebelah, Hoseok yang sedang menggendong Taehyung hendak keluar kamar, hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat Jimin berteriak tepat saat Taehyung melompat ke punggungnya.

Untung tidak jatuh.

Tapi Hoseok segera memasang wajah datar saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelah saat suara dentuman seperti sesuatu (atau seseorang) terjatuh dengan keras terdengar, disusul oleh tangisan Jimin yang langsung memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah.

 _Kan sudah ku bilang jangan membangunkan Yoongi noona sendirian_.

.

Sementara di lantai bawah Namjoon yang baru saja memasuki dapur sambil menggendong Jungkook, segera menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mengambil minum saat suara putra keduanyanya menggema di rumah mereka. Si kecil digendongnya yang masih setengah tertidur bahkan langsung membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuh sambil menatap bingung wajah ayahnya saat mendengar hal itu.

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang juga menghentikan kegiatan membuat pancakenya sesaat. Dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, mereka terkekeh geli.

Lalu suara setengah panik setengah malas Yoongi terdengar.

"EOMMAA! HIDUNG JIMIN MIMISAN KARENA TERBENTUUURR!"

Dan setelahnya mereka menghela nafas.

― _satu lagi hari yang akan menjadi panjang._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dudududuunn...

this is it~

Awalnya ga nyangka ff ini bakal banyak yang minat, dan udah nyiapin mental buat ngapus chap 1, eh ternyata... hahaha

dan semoga ini cukup menyenangkan meskipun pendek huhuhu..

see ya next time!


	3. Sunday, Afternoon

**[unedited]**

 _beware of typo exist_

 _._

* * *

Pukul sepuluh pagi pada suatu hari minggu di pertengahan bulan Juli.

 _Musim panas duh_ _―_

Yoongi dengan malas mengikat asal rambut bergelombangnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Tidak, tunggu, panjang yang dimaksud tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Rambut madu Yoongi bahkan masih jauh dari menutupi punggungnya. Hanya saja gadis manis yang terkenal galak di sekolahnya ini memang jarang membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh melebihi bahu. Waktu seokjin bertanya kenapa, alasannya sangat sederhana sampai sang mama dibuat gemas sendiri. "Panas ma, Yoongi ga suka ah, ribet."

 _Padahal dari dulu Seokjin selalu bermimpi ingin medandani anak perempuannya seperti princess. Tapi putri pertamanya malah jadi anak semacam Yoongi ini. Hiks_ _―_

Setelah selesai menjepit poni panjangnya keatas. Yoongi segera mengambil tas selempangnya yang telah ia siapkan, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju lantai bawah.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Yoongi bisa melihat mamanya yang telah rapi sedang memakaikan adik perempuannya floppy hat berwarna baby pink sebagai sentuhan terakhir . menjauhkan Taehyung sedikit, lalu tersenyum puas dengan karyanya sendiri ―tipikal Seokjin.

"Ma, ayo berangkat.."

Begitu Seokjin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang menghampirinya, ibu lima anak itu tiba-tiba heboh sendiri sampai tiga orang laik-laki yang sedang asik bermain video game dan satu batita yang sibuk sendiri di ruang tengah menoleh kearah mereka.

"YA AMPUN, YOONGI ITU RAMBUT HABIS TERKENA ANGIN RIBUT DIMANA? SINI-SINI MAMA RAPIHIN RAMBUT KAMU!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanyanya malas sebelum akhirnya duduk melantai didepan Seokjin lalu berbalik memunggungi, membiarkan sang mama berbuat sesuka hati dengan rambut bergelombannya.

Begitu melihat kakaknya duduk di lantai, Taehyung segera mengikuti dan duduk manis dihadapan Yoongi dengan muka polos sambil memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk teddy bear putih di tas kakaknya. Yoongi menguap karena bosan menunggu mamanya yang sibuk sendiri. Memainkan rambut Taehyung yang dikepang dua, tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang berumur empat tahun itu lagi-lagi dibuat seperti boneka.

Di sisi lain Seokjin masih serius menata ulang rambut putri pertamanya. Memastikan ikatan tinggi di rambut anaknya tidak terlalu kencang sebelum akhirnya menjepit poni Yoongi yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah kesamping.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat!"

Mendengar ucapan Seokjin, lagi-lagi semua laki-laki yang sedang 'sibuk' di ruang tengah menoleh. Dan kali ini Seokjin membalas tatapan mereka.

"Kami akan kembali sebelum jam 4. Tolong jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan menghancurkan apapun, meledakkan sesuatu, apalagi membakar dapur. Pesanlah sesuatu untuk kalian makan. Pastikan Jungkook makan dan tidur siang tepat waktu. Dan jangan bermain video game terlalu lama. Mengerti? Kami akan membawakan kalian sesuatu saat kembali nanti."

"Oke eomma!"

Dengan itu Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Taehyung berangkat dan menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

.

Jimin menghela nafas. Ayah dan hyungnya masih saja asik bermain video game sejak 3 jam yang lalu, sementara ibu dan kedua saudara perempuannya baru akan kembali sore nanti. Jimin bosan. Ia sedang tidak berminat main game, jadi setelah dua kali kalah, dia memutuskan menonton hyung dan ayahnya bermain saja. Tapi itu kan tadi.

Mulai lelah hanya menonton, Jimin tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa melihat keduanya nampak asik sendiri.

Biasanya jika bosan dia akan mengajak saudara kembarnya bermain atau mengganggu noonanya yang sedang tidur siang. Namun mengingat keduanya sedang melakukan rutinitas jalan-jalan cantik yang di deklarasikan mamanya, jadi setiap satu hari minggu dalam sebulan Jimin harus rela merana di rumah.

Ia melirik Jungkook yang nampak sibuk dengan mainan-mainan yang berserakan di lantai tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki. Yang diperhatikan nampak serius menyusun mobil-mobilan kecil berdasarkan warna yang ada dan tersenyum senang saat kumpulan mobil merah terlihat paling banyak. Tentu saja. Warna kesukaan. Bayi itu sederhana.

Jimin mendekati adiknya. Mencoba mengajaknya bermain. Harusnya tidak susah kan berinteraksi dengan anak yang hanya lebih muda dua tahun dari kita?

"Jungkook-ah, hyung boleh ikut bermain?"

Yang ditanya hanya menengok sebentar dengan ekspresi datar tanpa dosa, lalu kembali kepada kesibukannya tanpa memberi respon apapun.

Jimin menangis dalam hati.

Kenyataan bahwa Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajak bermain Jungkook selain kedua orang tua mereka, nampaknya sama sekali belum berubah. Kalau kata ayahnya, Jungkook ini benar-benar seperti Yoongi kecil versi laki-laki yang hanya akan memberi respon saat dia menginginginkannya, itupun hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu.

Dan Jimin berakhir kembali ke posisi awalnya menontoni hyung dan ayahnya.

Teringat sesuatu, Jimin melihat jam besar yang berada di pojok ruang keluarga. Jarum pendeknya berada di antara angka 1 dan 2 sementara jarum panjangnya hampir menunjuk ke angka sembilan.

 _Ngomong-ngomong_ ―

"Appa, kita tidak makan siang?"

Seketika Namjoon terdiam. Yang lain ikut terdiam. Serentak mereka semua melihat ke arah jam lalu saling berpandangan.

Oh iya…

.

Sorenya Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Taehyung pulang dengan ekspresi lelah namun puas yang tertera di wajah mereka. Taehyung bahkan tertidur di gendongan mamanya. Namjoon dengan sigap ingin mengambil alih putrinya dari tangan sang istri membuat Seokjin terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang membawa Taehyung ke kamar. Tolong bawakan belanjaan ke ruang tengah saja ya?"

Dan Namjoon pun melakukan yang diminta dengan senang hati.

Seokjin tidak langsung mengantar Taehyung ke kamarnya di lantai dua, melainkan ke kamar utama miliknya dan Namjoon di lantai satu. Begitu memasuki kamar Ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang juga sedang tertidur diatas kasur dan meletakan Taehyung di sebelahnya. Melepaskan topi, sepatu, dan benda-benda lain yang bisa mengganggu tidur putrinya. Lalu keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan keributan lebih lanjut.

Saat hendak mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat sesuatu. Menoleh kearah kedua anaknya yang entah sejak kapan tertidur sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit, dan akhirnya keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu.

.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin keluar dengan dahi berkerut pun penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Tidak, hanya saja tumben Jungkook masih tertidur biasanya dia selalu bangun pukul empat jika tidur siang di jam biasa"

Namjoon diam, berfikir sesaat.

"Mungkin dia lelah, ku lihat tadi dia asik bermain saat kalian pergi"

"oh begitu"

Melihat kebingungan di wajah istrinya, Namjoon bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat seketika. Saat Seokjin membuka mulut hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Hoseok datang dan bertanya dengan mebawa sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dengan corak toska.

"Eomma, ini punya siapa?"

"Ah, itu―", seketika Seokjin sibuk memisahkan belanjaannya dan melupakan percakapan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas lega.

Ia bisa membayangkan Seokjin seolah mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya saat mengomel jika tau ia terlambat memberi anak-anak mereka makan siang, juga Jungkook yang biasanya sudah tertidur pukul satu atau dua baru mendapat tidur siangnya pukul tiga.

Benar saja, tadi siang setelah teringat untuk memberi anak-anaknya makan siang, Namjoon langsung melesat keluar membeli makanan di restoran terdekat dari rumahnya, ia bahkan melupakan adanya sistem delivery saking paniknya. Kembali kurang dari lima belas menit setelanya yang membuat Hoseok dan Jimin menjatuhkan rahangnya bersamaan saat sang ayah membuka pintu rumah dengan penampilan mengenaskan. Mereka bahkan telah selesai makan dan membereskan peralatannya dalam waktu setengah jam, catatan waktu tercepat yang pernah terjadi di rumah itu mengingat Hoseok dan Jimin tidak bisa makan dengan tenang bersama. Setelah semua beres, Namjoon segera menggendong anak bungsunya kekamar untuk tidur,dan tak sampai lima menit Jungkook telah tertidur nyenyak.

Putra pertamanya itu benar-benar telah menyelamatkannya dari krisis alasan tadi.

Oh, sepertinya Namjoon harus memberi Hoseok hadiah setelah ini.

.

.

* * *

La lalala la...

/bayangin baby vkook cuddle diatas tempat tidur/

*seketika diabetes*

btw,

kenapa oh kenapa jadi ini yang update lebih dulu dari pada bittersweet? asdfaksagkh*&^%$# ! T-T

sudalah.. update-an berikutnya juga udah on the way kok ehehe..

see ya!


	4. Memories, Past pt1

_**[unedited]**_

 _beware of typo exist_

 _._

* * *

Seokjin baru saja meletakkan cheese cake buatannya di atas meja makan saat pintu depan rumahnya tiba-tiba di buka kelewat semangat diikuti dengan teriakan cempreng nan merdu yang menggemparkan rumahnya.

Dari tepi matanya Seokjin bisa melihat Yoongi kecil terjukal dan jatuh dari sofa yang ia tiduri dengan sangat tidak manis, sementara Hoseok yang tadi sempat mengatuk di kursi bayinya sudah menampilkan ekpresi hampir menangis yang sangat lucu. Keributan itu tak kunjung berhenti dan Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan si pelaku.

"Baek-eonni… kau membuat Hoseok takuuut..."

Akhirnya kericuhan itu berhenti, dan seorang perempuan mungil berwajah baby face dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang ikal di ujungnya muncul dari balik tembok pemisah ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"Oh! Benarkah? Maafkan auntie ya babyyy!"

Dan wanita tadi langsung berlari dengan gerstur kekanakan munuju Hoseok yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah begitu tau siapa yang berkunjung.

"Oh! Auntie Baekhyun!"

Dengan ekspresi setengah tidak percaya, Seokjin menontoni putri sulungnya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu memberi pelukan kepada Baekhyun dengan gesit. Ya ampun, Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah bergerak secepat itu ketika ingin memeluk ayahnya.

― _Seokjin kadang pusing sendiri jika memikirkan perempuan yang berwajah seperti anak smp di depannya ini adalah eonni kandung yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Lihat saja! Bahkan tinggi wanita itu tidak mencapai hidungnya. Dan Seokjin sering menertawainya untuk yang satu ini._

Baehyun, kakak kandung Seokjin. Dilahirkan dengan tubuh mungil yang lemah. Namun itu semua tidak pernah menghentikan keceriaan yang di pancarkan wanita itu. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun selalu membagi kebahagiannya dan mengajarkannya tersenyum menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadang.

Seokjin mengagumi Baekhyun. Meskipun lemah, namun wanita itu tidak pernah menunjukan sisi rapuhnya. Tidak di depan Seokjin, tidak di depan orangtua mereka atau siapa pun. Kepribadian cerianyanya yang seolah hanya topeng sering membuat orang bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu fikirkan dan rasakan.

.

 _Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya ketika ibu mereka meninggal. Saat itu Seokjin yang berumur 17 tahun menangis tersedu-sedan di hadapan makam bunda tercinta bersama sang ayah, tapi disanalah Baekhyun. Meskipun matanya memerah menahan tangis, tapi tak ada setetes pun air yang keluar dari matanya saat Seokjin berteriak dan menangis di pelukannya. Hanya kalimat-kalimat penenang, sebuah senyum manis, dan pelukan erat, yang akhirnya menghantarkan Seokjin ke alam mimpi yang tenang._

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya saat ibu mereka meninggal. Membuat Seokjin berfikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Ia fikirkan. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun tidak terluka. Apalagi sepanjang hidupnya, sang mama nampak lebih menyayangi kakaknya ketimbang dirinya sendiri._

 _Saat itu Seokjin dibutakan kesedihan dan mulai tidak menyukai kakaknya yang ia pikir tidak tau balas budi._

 _Tapi secepat rasa itu datang,secepat itu pula rasa bersalah memakannya._

 _Tiga malam setelah kepergian ibunya, Seokjin akhirnya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa hancurnya Baekhyun. Gadis itu terduduk diatas lantai dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir deras dari matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat namun tak ada suara yang berani keluar dari celah di bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk erat syal rajutan sang mama yang menjadi hadiah natal terakhir mereka, syal yang sama dengan yang Seokjin punya._

 _Terbayang di kepalanya saat dirinya mengeluhkan syal itu sebagai hadiah natal saat ia merasa dirinya cukup dewasa untuk hal lain. Mangabaikan wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang meredup._

 _Karena Baeknyun hanya terlalu baik, sekali lagi Seokjin lupa diri._

 _Tanpa sadar air matanya berlinangan, rasa bersalah mengerogoti batinnya._

 _Harusnya Seokjin lebih membuka mata, harusnya dia bisa melihat kegelapan di mata kakaknya yang ditutupi dengan senyuman, harusnya dia tau kakaknya selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, harusnya dia tau kakaknya hanya berpura pura bahagia._

 _Dia tau hanya ibunya orang yang cukup Baekhyun percaya untuk menunjukan sisi rapuhnya. Tapi sekarang orang itu tak ada, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar lagi. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun tidak memperlihatkan air matanya._

 _Seokjin merosot ke lantai, merasakan sakit di dadanya._

 _Harusnya Seokjin menyadari itu semua. Harusnya setelah kepergian sang mama, Seokjin lah yang menjadi sandaran saudara perempuannya._

 _Sejak hari itu Seokjin bejanji untuk tidak membiarkan kesedihan terpancar di wajah kakaknya lagi_.

.

.

Seokjin tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat suara tawa melengking khas bayi berusia tiga tahun sampai ke telinganya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok yang tertawa heboh karena di goda Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, eonni ada urusan apa kemari?"

Yang lebih muda diantara kedua wanita itu seketika hampir tertawa saat melihat si kakak mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! memangnya aku tidak boleh bermain kemari? Lagi pula hari ini kan perayaan hari anak, dan aku yakin kalian pasti tidak membawa dua keponakan kesayangan ku pergi jalan-jalan karena Namjoon bodoh itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apa lagi kau sedang hamil muda. Hah.. makin banyak saja alasan kalian. Padahal kan perayaan ini hanya setahun sekali, apalagi apa lagi banyak festival-festival seru yang diadakan di luar. Tapi kalian malah mendekam di dalam rumah. Benar-benar tidak asik! Iyakan Hoseokie?"

Yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh geli karena sang auntie menyerang pipinya dengan ciuman-ciuman yang menggelitik wajah, sementara mamanya meringis mendengar ceramah panjang barusan. Nyatanya Seokjin dan Namjoon memang tidak berniat untuk mengajak kedua anaknya pergi ke mana pun di hari anak tahun ini. Jadi begitu ia bertemu pandang dengan ekspresi datar Baekhyun, Seokjin hanya bisa menunjukan cengirannya. Lima belas detik berikutnya Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, dan Seokjin menghela nafas menyerah.

"okee, makanya sebagai permintaan maaf aku membuatkan cheese cake kesukaan mereka-"

"Ya ya.. aku mengerti Seokie, tapi lain kali kalian tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersenang-senang bersama anak kalian seperti ini lagi, ya?"

Pada kalimat terakhir Baekhyun telah memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang sedang memakani strawberry dari cake buatan mamanya, namun kilatan yang sangat Seokjin hafal di mata wanita itu membuat bibirnya kelu seketika. ia bahkan tidak mempercayai bibirnya sendiri untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Te-tentu saja Baek eonni…"

.

 _Empat tahun lalu, tepat sehari setelah perayaan ulang tahun Yoongi yang pertama, malam itu Beakhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan mata gelap dan bertanya kepada Seokjin._

 _"apa yang salah?"_

 _"uh?..."_

 _"diriku, apa yang salah?"_

 _"Eonni… ada apa?"_

 _"Kemarin, aku bahagia sekali melihat kalian merayakan ulang tahun Yoongi, dan itu membuat ku teringat teringat sesuatu."_

 _Entah kenapa Seokjin merasa dirinya seketika gelisah luar biasa. Jadi sambil terus mendengarkan ucapan kakaknya, Seokjin menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi terdekat di ruang tamu rumahnya._

 _"Jadi tadi pagi aku mengajak Chanyeol pergi untuk bertemu dokter Kim"_

 _Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar, membuat mata Seokjin ikut memanas._

 _"Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang salah, jadi sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk diriku memiliki bayi. Ku bilang aku benci diriku yang lemah namun Chanyeol bilang tidak apa-apa. Dia bilang semua akan baik-baik saja tapi bagaimana bisa jika sekarang aku tahu bahwa kebahagiaanku tidak akan pernah lengkap. Aku tau Ia juga sedih, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dariku. Kenapa aku sangat tidak berguna Seokie… kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi baik-baik saja sekeras apapun aku mencoba… "_

 _Seokjin hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghapus setiap tetes air yang jatuh tanpa henti dari mata kakaknya sekalipun wajahnya sendiri tak jauh lebih baik._

 _Itu adalah tangis pertama Baekhyun sejak tangis terakhirnya tiga hari setelah ibu mereka meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu._

 _Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah kali ini tidak ada siapapun yang bisa disalahkan dan seokjin tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan._

.

.

TBC

* * *

wah baru kali ini nulis TBC -_-

inget di chapter 2, waktu Jin tiba-tiba teringat seseorang setelah membangunkan twins?

ini baru part satu kok...

(karena aku bakal update terlalu lama kalo harus nunggu sampe chap ini selesai)

.

btw, author sekarang kan udah mulai masuk kuliah. jadi tolong dimengerti ya ;D

kalo kalian minta tiap chapternya diperpanjang aku ga bisa ngabulin itu. karena pada dasarnya aku cuma nulis buat ngisi waktu luang dan aku ga mau dikira sok di panjang-panjangin cerita padahal gaada isinya :"

sorry..

thanks for waiting ^O^


	5. Memories, Past pt2

_**[unedited]**_

 _beware of typo exist_

 _._

* * *

Baekhyun pulang setelah membuat rusuh bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok dirumahnya hari itu. Bahkan Seokjin jadi kasihan sendiri melihat Namjoon yang lelah justru disambut dengan keributan yang terjadi saat dirinya tiba dirumah.

Meskipun Baekhyun juga sempat memberi Namjoon ceramah panjang lebar yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang ia katakan kepada Seokjin mengenai mengajak anak-anak pergi berlibur dihari anak. Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menjinak dengan sendirinya begitu Chanyeol datang untuk menjemput. Dan mereka semua mengakhiri hari dengan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan hingga waktunya bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok pergi tidur.

Kantung mata terlihat jelas dibawah mata Baekhyun saat Seokjin kembali dari kamar setelah memastikan hoseok telah tertidur dengan aman dan nyaman di kamar barunya, membuat Seokjin jadi khawatir sendiri, kakaknya belum pernah terlihat selelah ini sekalipun saat ia sedang sakit.

Ketika Seokjin bertanya, wanita mungil kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan, meyakinkannya bahwa ini hal biasa yang belakangan ini sering terjadi. Namun tentu saja Seokjin tidak menelang bulat-bulat semua perkataan Baekhyun yang jelas hanya bertujuan agar tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Ia memberi tatapan yang sirat akan makna dan menyarankan sang kakak untuk memeriksakan diri sesegera mungkin demi kebaikannya sebelum memberi pelukan selamat malam dan mengucapkan hati-hati dijalan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seokjin sedang tersenyum sambil melihat kalender di dekat pintu dapur. Menghitung umur kandungannya yang akhirnya menginjak satu bulan, dan juga melihat tanggalan yang ia beri tanda strawberry saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Menghampiri pintu depan, lalu mengitip siapa yang datang melalui jendela sebelum membukakan pintu begitu mengetahui tamu yang datang adalah orang yang memang ditunggu sejak pagi.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Seokjin bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa pun saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat, hampir bisa disebut menghantamkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang adik melihat Seokjin yang terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang setelahnya.

Yang lebih muda seketika melebarkan mata saat mendengar suara isakan pelan yang bersal dari si pemeluk.

 _Tidak-tidak! Eonni tidak seharusnya menangis di hari ulang tahunnya―_

Seokjin menarik diri perlahan sambil menjauhkan baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan sang kakak yang saat ini menangis sambil tersenyum. Tunggu…. Apa? Tersenyum?

Pandangan Seokjin melembut, ekpresi terkejutnya tergantikan dengan wajah heran saat melihat percikan kebahagiaan yang sangat nyata terlihat jelas di mata jernih kakaknya. Senyum tertulus yang telah lama Seokjin rindukan kembali menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, dan kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan berikutnya benar-benar sukses membuat Seokjin menahan nafas.

"Aku hamil Seokie…"

Detik berikutnya Seokjin menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat dan ikut tenggelam dalam haru kebahagian atas anugerah yang Tuhan berikan di hari ulang tahun kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan berlalu tanpa mengurangi kehagiaan di hati mereka.

Siang itu Seokjin, Baekhyun, dan orang-orang terkasih mereka termasuk sang ayah, kembali berkumpul di kediaman Kim (rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin) untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang nyonya rumah. Berbedaan nampak jelas pada diri kedua wanita bersaudara itu, meskipun dengan perut yang membesar dan kelelah terpatri di wajah keduanya, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kecantikan merek dan justru membuat para suami semakin memandang keduanya dengan tatapan memuja.

Chanyeol nyaris tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya semenjak kandungan baekhyun menginjak usia enam bulan, yang berarti sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Sementara Namjoon sendiri lebih was-was ketimbang saat kehamilan Seokjin yang sebelumnya. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah karena Seokjin belakangan ini menjadi sangat cepat lelah dari pada yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Dan setelah mengetahui alasaannya, betapa bahagia dan bangga Namjoon saat dokter mengatakan mereka akan memiliki dua bayi sekaligus. Ya Tuhan, dua! Anaknya kembar!

Dan yang bisa Namjoon lakukan berikutnya adalah mengecup kening Seokjin yang tertutup poni dan perut besar wanita kesayangannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat para lelaki sibuk berbincang di teras rumah dengan secangkir kopi panas, menikmati udara yang cukup dingin mengingat akhir tahun hampir tiba. Membiarkan para wanita tetap hangat bersama anak-anak di dalam rumah.

Baekhyun dan Seokjin tertawa pelan memperhatikan Hoseok yang berumur 3 tahun mengganggu kakak satu-satunya, Yoongi yang berumur lima tahun. Ia nampak tidak membiarkan Yoongi menikmati istirahat sore harinya di atas sofa ruang tengah yang nyaman, dan Yoongi yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menghiraukan kelakuan sang adik dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

Hoseok terlihat kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai merengek saat Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit dengan wajah jahil, membuatnya terkejut hingga jatuh terduduk. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, ketika kedua tangan sang kakak sudah berda di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya, Hoseok tertawa heboh hingga kedua wanita yang menyaksikan ikut terkekeh dibuatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun berhenti tertawa begitu ia mengingat sesuatu. Seokjin yang menyadarinya ikut terdiam dan bertanya-tanya saat melihat sang kakak terlihat membayangkan sesuatu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum cerah kesukaan sang adik dan Seokjin memiringkan kepala semakin bingung.

"Seokie, kau ingin memberi nama apa untuk anakmu?"

Seokjin cukup terkejut mendengarnya, dia sendiri lupa menyiapkan nama untuk anggota keluarga barunya. Padahal menurut perkiraan Ia akan melahirkan tak sampai sebulan lagi. _Duh…_

"Memangnya eonni sendiri ingin menamai bayi eonni dengan nama apa?"

Ia bisa melihat kilat antusias di mata kakaknya saat wanita itu berfikir. Tanpa sadar Seokjin tersenyum.

"Chanyeol bilang dia ingin nama Jimin jika anaknya laki-laki, tapi jika perempuan…. Eumm… Ah! Tae!"

"Hm?"

"Tae! Jika dia perempuan aku ingin namanya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tae!"

Kali ini Seokjin yang berfikir.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ibu…."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna setelahnya dan Seokjin tertegun. Nama ibu mereka yang telah lama pergi berwalan Tae.

"aku ingin dia menjadi gadis yang kuat, namun lemah lembut, tegar, dan penyayang seperti ibu"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum mengerti dan mereka saling melempar senyum penuh kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lain begitu pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Tak lama para suami masuk dan mengahampiri mereka, disusul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berencana pulang setelahnya karena esok hari mereka ingin berkunjung kerumah keluarga Chanyeol di Jepang. Menyebabkan kemungkinan mereka tidak bisa bertemu hingga natal tiba.

Seokjin memeluk erat sang kakak saat ia berpamitan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak akan bertemu kakaknya dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Sebelumnya mereka pasti bertemu setidaknya dua minggu sekali. Jadi entah kenapa kali ini keduanya begitu berat hanya untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa untuk sementara.

"Eonni berjanjilah kau akan melihat saat pertama aku menggendong bayiku nanti"

"Tentu saja Seokie.."

.

.

.

30 Desember.

Musim dingin tahun ini adalah yang terburuk. Badai salju tak henti-hentinya melanda wilayah asia timur sejak malam natal dan baru mereda pagi ini. Itupun masih menghalangi orang-orang untuk melakukan kegiatan luar ruangan apapun. Hal itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat kembali pada malam natal, terlalu berisiko, dan meskipun kecewa, Seokjin mengerti.

Semalam saat mengetehui perkiraan cuaca yang menyatakan cuaca akan membaik esok hari, Baekhyun langsung mengiriminya kabar lewat pesan singkat, bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea besok dan mereka bisa merayakan malam tahun baru bersama.

Seokjin tentu saja senang membacanya, apalagi kandungannya telah mencapai minggu terakhir, dan bayinya bisa keluar kapan pun 'mereka' mau.

Tapi entah kenapa firasatnya berkata lain dan tidak membiarkannya tenang, sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak seolah hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar dan tersebut membuat Seokjin gelisah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

malam itu Namjoon sedang pergi keluar bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok, untuk memenuhi jadwal belanja yang tertunda akibat badai salju tempo hari. Seokjin memegang perutnya, merasakan kehidupan yang telah ia jaga selama sembilan bulan terakhir. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat bayi di dalam sana menendang keras bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring telefon diruang tengah.

Seokjin meringis saat merasa dadanya ikut sakit begitu ia bangkit dan menghampiri telefon.

Entah kenapa ia berharap orang yang menelefon adalah kakaknya. Jadi begitu suara ayahnya yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, Seokjin tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis tanpa sebab. Tak sampai lima detik setelah mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari sang ayah, Seokjin merasa detak jantungnya berhenti. Kupingnya berdengung menyakitkan dan pandangannya seketika berputar.

Seokjin bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia telah menjatuhkan telefon yang ia pegang, membuat sambungan terputus. Melangkah mundur tak pasti, dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak mainan-mainan kecil Hoseok yang berserakan.

Hal pertama yang ia fikirkan adalah berusaha melindungi perutnya, dan tepat saat punggungnya menabrak lantai detik itu juga Seokjin merasa kesakitan luar biasa, sesuatu didalam sana terasa dirobek paksa dan ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan air mata tumpah dengan cepat dari matanya. Seokjin bergetar hebat saat rasa sakit menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengaliri deras diantara selangkangannya dan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

Diantara semua kepanikan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, kalimat dari sang ayah masih terus berdengung di dalam kepalanya seolah mengolok-olok ketidak berdayaannya. Membuat tangis wanita itu semakin keras.

 _'Seokie, sayang.. pesawat yang Baekhyun naiki kecelakaan dua jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan'_

Dan Seokjin mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Seokjin baru sadar keesokan paginya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah luar biasa khawatir dari ayah dan suaminya. Saat kesadarannya terkumpul ia baru menyadari bayinya sudah tidak bersamanya. Namjoon mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, namun instingnya berkata lain. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang ibu.

Dan ia tau tidak ada yang baik baik saja saat matanya menatap lurus kearah mata dokter yang masuki ruangan itu dengan ekspresi yang jelas dibuat-buat.

Mata Seokjin menggelap.

"Seokjin-ssi, selamat, bayi laki-laki anda lahir dengan sehat dan selamat…"

Detik berikutnya wajah sang dokter meredup, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Seokjin berharap telinganya tuli.

"… namun bayi perempuan anda terlalu lemah, dan akibat benturan yang terakhir anda alami kami sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat menolong banyak"

 _saat itu dunia Seokjin runtuh seketika._

.

Satu jam setelahnya, kedua bayi yang semalam dilahirkan kedunia itu dibawa ke hadapan kedua orang tua mereka. Dokter menjelaskan dengan hati-hati mengenai keadaan si bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat namun entah kenapa belum mengeluarkan suara sejak dilahikan hingga saat ini, menangis pun tidak.

Meskipun tak merubah ekspresi, semua orang di sana bisa melihat percikan cahaya kebahagian dan kasih sayang dimata Seokjin saat melihat bayi laki-lakinya, namun kegelapan dan kekosongan kembali saat matanya melihat seorang bayi lain yang terbalut selimut berwarna putih. Hingga ia menyadari suatu hal.

Seokjin tertegun, setengah tidak percaya.

Ia menatap putrinya lamat-lamat. Mata itu, hidungnya, bibir itu, wajah itu.

 _Tidak.. tidak.._

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

Seokjin berdiri dengan yakin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk pada perut bagian bawahnya. berjalan mendekat, perlahan, lalu mengangkat bayi perempuannya dengan tangan bergetar dan memeluknya erat seolah hidupnya bergantung kepada hal itu.

Tetes air mata pertamanya jatuh membasahi pipi pucat putri kecilnya saat ia tak merasakan kehangatan sedikit pun dari tubuh kecil itu. Diikuti tetes kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya membentuk sungai kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ayahnya dan Namjoon menatapnya khawatir dengan mata yang memerah menahan duka, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah menangis tanpa suara di belakangnya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat ibu mereka seperti ini. Dan yang mereka tau sekarang hanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Seokjin belum sempat berduka terlalu dalam saat mengetahui kepergian Baekhyun. Dan tuhan memberinya hadiah seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan kakak tercintanya. Seolah memberinya Baekhyun yang baru untuk menemani hidupnya. Dengan kedudukan yang nyaris sama namun ikatan yang lebih kuat.

Anaknya.

Permata hatinya.

Namun kenyataan menamparnya telak saat Tuhan mengambilnya sebelum ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Seokjin menggumamkan nama sang kakak di setiap hembusan nafasnya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah bayi dalam gendongannya. Mencoba menguatkan hati untuk permainan Tuhan yang melelahkan. Mengabaikan air yang berbondong-bondong mengalir dari matanya, Seokjin tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu yang pernah Baekhyun katakan. kenangan indah yang menyakitkan.

Ia terpejam, membuat tetes air mata terakhir jatuh tepat diatas kelopak mata putrinya yang tertutup.

"Tae― Taehyung.. namamu.. Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin merasakan kehangatan seketika melingkupinya. Saat dirinya membuka mata ia yakin pengelihatannya tidak berbohong saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum hangat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus dan membelai wajahnya.

Ia terkesiap, seluruh rasa sakit dan penat ditubuhnya menghilang seperti sihir.

― _Kakaknya benar-benar menepati janji…_

Dan keajaiban berikutnya seolah menghentikan seluruh kinerja organ tubuhnya, membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Bayi laki-laki yang tadi tertidur tanpa suara tiba-tiba membuka mata jernihnya.

Putri kecil dalam gendongannya menghangat dan mulai bernafas.

Detik berikutnya tangis dua bayi kembar itu terdengar saling bersahutan memenuhi di ruangan, membuat pandangan Seokjin mengabur karena genangan air yang membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

 _Seokjin tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini sepanjang hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Semuanya jelas kan sekarang? TwT

Huff... terserah kalian mau bilang author lebay atau apa, tapi author hampir nangis sendiri pas baca ulang bagian terakhir cerita ini waktu itu.

waktu itu? yap karena author nulis chap ini secara acak, dan bagian terakhir ini udah mengalami lebih dari lima kali amandemen (UUD45 kali amandemen -_-), perubahan maksudnya..

oiya, reader-nim... soal taehyung yang jarang muncul dan partnya sedikit, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

selain karena Taehyung masih kecil dan memang belum banyak yang bisa dia lakuin, sejak awal aku bilang ini BTS family ff jadi semua member itu tokoh utama. padahal aku sendiri nahan diri supaya adil dan semua member berperan sama di cerita ini meskipun jelas-jelas aku ngebias tae, tapi kayanya kalian ga suka.. aku jadi kicep sendiri baca komen kalian X'D

terus juga kalo kalian ga suka baca prinsip nulis ku, ga papa sih. maaf juga soalnya aku juga nulis cuma buat have fun aja dan bukan buat kerja ehehe

.

chap ini lumayan lah, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumya dan mungkin bakal jadi chap terpanjang di cerita ini. mungkin :"")

btw, kalian masih mau tau kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga ini kah?

See you next time!1!

(or not?)


	6. Bad Christmas, Best Christmas

Mohon maaf jika banyak yang bingung mengenai waktu kejadian di setiap chapter.

Author menggunakan alur maju-mundur pada one-shot collection ini. Biasanya petunjuk waktunya diberikan dengan menyebutkan usia salah satu/beberapa karakter, sisanya tinggal dikondisikan dan disesuaikan saja dari petunjuk tsb.

Pada dasarnya author baru memundurkan/mengembalikan waktu di chapter sebelumnya (memories, past pt.1 dan pt.2). dan kemungkinan kedepannya usia karakter akan terus bertambah, dan memang jika ada chapter yang memutar masa lalu lagi, author akan memberikan pemberitahuan diatasnya. Jadi mohon maaf atas kelalaian sebelumnya.

.

* * *

 **Unedited**

 _[beware of typo exist]_

 _._

* * *

Sudah seminggu terakhir ini Jimin seperti menjauhi adik perempuannya. Dan Taehyung tidak senaive itu untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Yang lebih kecil tentu saja bertanya-tanya. Baik kepada dirinya sendiri maupun seluruh anggota keluarga yang paling ia percayai.

Tapi pada dasarnya polos, dengan mudah Taehyung menelan bulat-bulat ucapan sang mama yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya perasaannya.

.

 _Dua hari yang lalu, dengan ragu Taehyung menarik-narik kecil ujung kemeja yang dikenakan mamanya, berusahan mendapatkan perhatian wanita yang terlalu fokus pada masakan di depannya._

 _Seokjin menoleh. Mengangkat alis saat menemukan putri kecilnya yang sebentar lagi berumur tujuh tahun tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri dengan wajah tak nyaman._

" _Taetae-ah, ada apa?"_

 _Yang dipanggil mendongak cepat hingga Taehyung merasa kepalanya pusing karena hal itu. Seokjin dengan cepat meletakan sendok soup-nya saat melihat Taehyung pada lutut untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan si kecil dan memegang kepala mungil Taehyung yang sepertinya hilang fokus untuk sesaat._

" _aigoo.. pelan-pelan sayang, kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri jika seperti ini.."_

 _Perlahan Taehyung membuka matanyanya yang terpejam erat begitu merasa sakit dikepalanya mulai menghilang. Memfokuskan kembali pengelihatan, menemukan sang mama yang masih terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi._

" _sudah baikan?"_

 _Dan Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk perlahan menjawab pertanyaan mamanya._

" _Jadi, ada apa Taetae menghampiri mama? Apa kau sudah lapar? Sebentar lagi ya.. nanti akan mama panggil jika makan siangnya sudah siap.."_

" _bukan itu ma.."_

" _lalu?"_

" _emmm…" dan wajah tidak nyaman yang sebelumnya kembali dengan sukses membuat Seokjin semakin heran._

" _Ma, aku Jiminie menjauhi ku belakangan ini..", dan ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di akhir kalimatnya._

 _Seokjin terdiam sebentar. Berfikir. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu depan yang dibuka terdengar, disusul dengan suara Yoongi dan suara lucu Jungkook yang setengah meneriakan "Kami Pulang!" mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Seokjin tersenyum._

" _Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu. Bagaimana jika kau menghampiri Yoongi eonni dan Jungkookie sekarang? Mengkin mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menghabiskan ice cream yang mereka beli, hmm?"_

 _Dalam sekejap wajah sedih Taehyung berubah menjadi antusias dan si cantik berambut dark brown itu segera berlari menghampiri saudaranya di ruang tengah. Melupakan rasa ingin tau yang sebelumnya._

.

Tapi secepat rasa bingung itu hilang, secepat itu pula rasa sedih menggantikannya

Jimin tidak menunggunya lagi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tidak juga menunggunya pada jam istirahat makan siang atau pun pada waktu pulang. Saat malam tiba Jimin tidak pernah lagi menyusup kedalam kamarnya untuk sekedar berbagi cerita dimalam hari sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Jimin hanya akan meliriknya beberapa kali di kelas, menyapa jika mereka bertemu, dan menjawab pertanyan yang Taehyung lontarkan seperlunya.

Taehyung kesepian. Tentu saja. Jimin kecil belum pernah meninggalkan adik perempuan kesayangannya seorang diri. Keluarga mereka tau itu. Teman-teman mereka tau itu. Semua orang tau itu. Tuhan tau itu.

Dan semua orang tau bagaimana Taehyung manis yang selalu ceria, perlahan berubah menjadi pendiam saat Jimin tidak sesering dulu bersamanya.

Dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuka pintu untuk tangan-tangan jahil yang sejak dulu mengawasi Taehyung kecil dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur menyambut natal dan tahun baru, dan tepat sebulan sejak Jimin mulai menjauhinya. Taehyung menghitung hari itu, tentu saja.

Si mungil berambut dark brown yang dikuncir kuda ini sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di halaman belakang sekolah. seorang diri tentu saja, karena Jimin menghilang begitu saja tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Jika salah satu saudaranya tau apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, Taehyung yakin ia akan terkena omelan mereka karena berada di luar ruangan dengan udara serendah ini jelas membahayakan dirinya terutama pernafasannya. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan baju hangatnya, dan hanya mengenakan sweeter baby blue sebagai lapisan terluar pakaiannya. Tapi siapa yang ia bodohi disini? Jimin tidak bersamanya, dan kedua kakanya yang berbeda tingkatan mendapat jam istirahat yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi Taehyung tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun. Anggap saja dirinya sedang bertingkah nakal.

― _tunggu.. apa?_

Taehyung terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin ini seperti yang ia fikirkan?

Taehyung terlalu nakal untuk Jimin. Tidak pernah melakukan apa pun sendiri. Harus selalu diingatkan dan dibantu. Merepotkan. Apa Jimin sudah lelah dan bosan dengan tingkahnya yang selalu bermanja-manja? Menjadi orang yang selalu berada di sisinya kapan pun dan apapun yang terjadi sejak saat TAehyung bahkan belum bisa mengingat apapun.

' _Taehyungie babo! Tentu saja siapapun akan lelah jika selalu direpotkkan!'_

Taehyung merasa matanya memanas mendengar pikiran otak polosnya sendiri. Remasan tangan kecilnya di ujung pakaian semakin menguat higga membuat buku-buku jarinya yang putih semakin memucat.

' _lihat! Dasar Taehyungie cengeng! Itulah kenapa Jimin bosan bermain denganmu!'_

Sebagai seorang yang baru hampir berumur tujuh tahun, Jimin lah yang paling tau betapa sering Taehyung berfikiran negative terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada Jimin disini dan tidah ada yang akan menghentikannya memikirkan hal-hal buruk kali ini.

TAehyung bisa melihat air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata saat tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing menyapa pendengarannya. Membuat fikiran-fikiran yang membuat kepalanya sakit menghilang perlahan.

"ahh… liat siapa yang kita temukan disini? Apa princess Taehyungie tidak bersama pengawalnya lagi kali ini?"

Itu Seoyun, salah satu 'teman' sekalas Taehyung dan Jimin, dan ia bersama teman-temannya. TAehyung sering melihat anak-anak perempuan baik dikelasnya mau pun diluar kelas yang berusaha berbicara dengan Jimin dan mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berhasil karna yang Jimin perhatikan hanya Taehyung, Taetae, dan Taehyungie adik perempuan kembarannya…

Taehyung suka dipanggil princess oleh ayah dan kedua kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka mendengar bagaimana Seoyun memanggilnya, dan menyebut kakaknya sebagai pengawal. Jika Taehyung adalah seorang putri, bukankah seharusnya kakaknya adalah seorang pangeran?

Jadi dengan berani Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

"Jiminie bukan pengawal, Seoyunie…"

Yang tidak Taehyung kira adalah sebuah jambakan kuat di rambut yang mebuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Oh benarkah? Jika kamu tau itu seharusnya kamu berhenti menyusahkannya dan lakukan semua keperluanmu sendiri. Dasar anak manja!"

Taehyung merasa dirinya ditampar telak saat Seoyung meneriakan kalimat terakhir tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata yang sejak tadi terbendung di pelupuk matanya mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan tangan yang mendorong tubuh kecilnya dengan keras tepat di bagian dada.

Taehyung jatuh menabrak pohon dibelakangnya dengan suara detuman yang terdengar yaring di telinganya yang memerah. Si mungil keliarga Kim merosot perlahan dan terisak. Segerombol anak perempuan lain yang berada di depannya hanya melihat dengan tatapan mengejek sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi.

Taehyung selalu menangis tanpa suara. Hanya kali ini isak tangisnya terdengar semakin kencang di setiap tarikan nafas dan Taeyung mulai panik saat tarikan nafasnya berubah menyakitkan.

"Ji..Jiminie… hiks.. tidak.. bi-isa.. aku.. hiks.. sakiit..hisk.."

Untuk kali ini Taehyung tidak tau mana yang lebih sakit antara dijauhi saudara kembarnya sendiri, atau nafas tersendat yang membuat dadanya panas seperti menghirup air ketimbang udara.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia tau seseorang datang saat tubuhnya jatuh ketanah dengan keras. Tapi yang pasti, orang itu bukan Jimin seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka mata, menghadap langit-langit ruangan yang tidak asing. Kamarnya.

Tapi tidak ada Jimin disana, memeluknya erat seperti saat ia sakit dulu.

 _Dan Taehyung kesal karena dirinya menangis dengan mudah._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan disusul dengan panggilan "Taetae-ah.." pelan setelahnya membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Seseorang menolehkan kepalanya kedalam kamar dan Taehyung berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Jiminie!"

Jimin segera berlari kearah adiknya dengan wajah luar biasa khawatir saat melihat gadis kecil itu melbuat gestur menggapai kearahnya namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

"Tae-ah.. ku kira kau akan tertidur sangat lama seperti dulu, karena kau tidak bangun sejak dua hari lalu" Jimin tidak tau jika ternyata dirinya serindu ini dengaan pelukan hangat saudara kembarnya. Tidak hingga detik ini, dan ia menyesalinya.

"maaf…", dan kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak… maafkan Taetae karena sudah nakal dan selalu menyusahkan Jiminie… Taetae janji tidak akan merepotkan lagi, jadi Jiminie tidak akan bosan dan meninggalkan Taetae lagi… tolong jangan pergi lagi…"

Dan kali ini Jimin ikut menangis dengan TAehyung yang sesunggukan di dalam pelukannya.

 _Oh, apa yang sudah ia perbuat.._

"Tidak Tae, Taetae tidak pernah menyusahkan dan Taetae tidak pernah membuat Jimin bosan. Maaf karena aku selalu pergi belakangan ini. Harusnya Jimin yang menjaga Taehyungie dari anak-anak nakal itu.."

"tapi… tapi…."

"Lagi pula Jimin tidak mungkin membuat semua ini jika Jimin tidak menyayangi Taetae!"

Dan Taehyung cercengang saat Jimin membuat gesture. Meperhatikan sekeliling. Dan ia menyadari bahwa dinding sebelah utara kamarnya penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan buatan tangan saudaranya. Mulai dari foto-foto lama mereka hingga foto-foto baru yang dibingkai dan dihias satu-persatu. Jimin baik dalam hal menggambar tapi Taehyung tidak pernah sesenang ini melihat lukisan saudaranya.

"ini…"

"ehehe… butuh waktu sebulan untuk membuat ini. Meskipun Appa, Eomma, Yoongi noona, dan Hoseok hyungie membantu, tapi―"

Kalimat Jimin terhenti saat Taehyung kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Jadi ini alasan Jimin selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, dan kenapa seluruh anggota keluarganya berpura-pura tidak tau. Dan itu semua untuk Taehyung. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa tak pantas.

"Terima kasih Jimin.. Terima kasih.. kalian terlalu baik"

Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang basah.

"Tidak Taetae.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat natal Taehyungie.."

Dan Tehyung kembali tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di musim dingin ini.

"Selamat natal Jiminie oppa…"

.

.

.

* * *

current (kids) age:

Yoongi = 12

Hoseok = 10

Jimin&Tehyung = (almost) 7

Jungkook = 5

* * *

Hayooooooo…. Masih inget sama one-shot collection ini? Hehehe.. kali ini cerita fokus vmin, karena vmin bener-bener menghantui author belakangan ini! x_x

Maaf ya readers semua. Aku terlalu sibuk sama urusan kuliah dan belum ada waktu buat nulis lagi sampe beberapa hari lalu. And now here I am…

Probably this update isn't as good as how you wish it to be. Aku berusaha buat dapetin feelnya lagi juga disini :"")

So sorry for everything, but Thank you for everything too.. ngebaca komentar-komentar kalian di chapter sebelumnya bener-bener bikin aku seneng XD

Semoga cerita ini akan berlanjut terus sampe nanti-nanti karena aku belajar banyak hal disini, di "dunia" ini. Dan semoga kalian ga bosen ngeliat karya tulis author yang kwalitasnya naik turun dan tak semulus paha Taehyung hehehe… luv luv 3 3

want to contact me? let's be friend!

line: always143

kakao: always1435

.

 ** _a/n:_** _author menulis hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang._

And a friendly reminder:

 **It's never ending story, karena ini kumpulan one-shot. Tapi di sisi lain, itu juga berarti cerita ini bisa berakhir kapan saja.**


	7. Zoo, Ice Cream, and Get Lost

kids age:

Yoongi = 10

Hoseok= 8

The twins = 4 (at the end of the year they are 5)

Jungkook = 2 (soon to be 3 in September)

kalau kalian bingung sama umur para maknae, itu karena chapter ini cerita waktu pertengahan tahun. jadi... yah silahkan simpulkan sendiri ehehe..

* * *

 **beware of typo exist**

.

 _[7.) Zoo, Ice Cream, and Get Lost]_

* * *

Namjoon jelas sudah merencanakan semua hal matang-matang sebelum membawa semua anaknya pergi ke kebun binatang hari itu. Berhubung Seokjin sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, dan Namjoon ingin sesekali mencoba rasanya berada posisi seorang ayah tanpa bantuan sosok ibu.

Hal-hal tidak terduga seperti Jungkook yang tiba-tiba buang air, atau Hoseok yang menangis saat mendekat ke kandang hewan jelas sudah tercatat di luar kepalanya. Ia bahkan menyiapkan inhaler Taehyung dan p3k darurat di jok belakang mobil yang besar kotaknya hampir separuh box bayi Jungkook untuk bejaga-jaga jika salah satu anggota keluaranya tiba-tiba sakit.

Yang dia tidak duga adalah dua anak kembar kesayangannya akan menghilang ditelan keramaian tak sampai 15 menit setelah mereka meninggalkan mobil.

Well, mungkin Yoongi hilang bersama mereka. Tapi Yoongi sendiri bahkan baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan Namjoon seketika sakit kepala saat Jungkook mulai menangis di sebelah Hoseok yang menggandeng tangannya begitu ia tidak menemukan kedua noona kesayangannya. Hoseok sendiri tidak bisa menutupi kepanikannya, dan melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang menangis kencang di gedongannya membuat mata Hoseok ikut berkaca-kaca karena bingung.

Namjoon menyadari tatapan aneh yang di berikan orang-orang disekitarnya. _Oh, ya pasti dia terlihat seperti penculik dua anak yang tengah meminta untuk bertemu orangtuanya._ Namjoon mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya kembali dan mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Hoseok (yang segera menghapus air matanya karena ibunya selalu bilang anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng). Mencoba mencari alternatif yang bisa menghentikan tangis jagoan kecilnya, dan Namjoon menemukan sekotak pepero yang ditinggalkan Taehyung di jok belakang mobil.

Wajahnya kembali cerah ― setidaknya dia tau apa yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh anak-anaknya.

"Kookie, lihat apa yang appa temukan!", tak sampai hitungan detik anak itu melupakan tangisannya, ekspresinya seketika berseri-seri dan ia berteriak ceria.

"PERO!" dengan gerakan kilat Jungkook mengambil kotak cokelat itu dari tangan ayahnya, namun Namjoon tak kalah cepat dan segera menahan pergerakan tangan kecil Jungkook yang hendak membuka bagian atas kotak itu.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu baby bun.. ini punya Taetae noona, jadi kita harus meminta ijinnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya. Okay?"

"Okay appa.." Namjoon mulai kembali bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum saat mendengar suara kecil Jungkook yang masih terdengar serak.

"Nah sekarang Hoseok dan Jungkook harus membantu appa mencari saudara kalian. Paham?"

"Neee!"

.

.

.

.

Namjoon yakin 10 menit bukanlah waktu yang cukup bagi anak-anaknya yang tidak pernah ketempat asing seorang diri untuk pergi jauh. Jadilah ia hanya berkeliling tak tentu arah selama lima menit berikutnya berharap insting ke-bapak-annya tidak seburuk yang rekan kerjanya selalu katakan. Tapi lima menit telah berganti menjadi 15 menit dan Namjoon menangis dalam hati.

"Appa?..."

Mendengar suara familiar, Jungkook menjadi yang pertama bereaksi. Disusul Hoseok yang langsung berlari kearah berlawanan dengan arah mereka berjalan sebelumnya.

"Noona!"

Dan Namjoon menengok cepat hingga urat lehernya terasa sakit, menemukan Yoongi seorang diri yang memasang ekspresi… bingung?

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri putrinya.

"Yoongi? Kau… kau sendirian? Kau dari mana? Appa pikir kau hilang!"

Melihat wajah ayahnya yang panik dan bukan dengan ekspresi biasanya, Yoongi menjawab dengan gugup, berusaha tidak melihat mata ayahnya.

"I-iya..? Aku tadi tidak tahan untuk ke toilet. karena ku pikir tidak akan lama, aku tidak bilang dulu, tapi ternyata di dalam sana antriannya panjang dan memakan waktu lama. dan waktu aku kembali ketempat semula, ayah tidak ada disana. Kupikir ayah hilang. Maaf, harusnya aku bilang dulu…"

Mata Yoongi sudah berkaca-kaca begitu ia selesai berbicara. Sejujurnya dia juga sempat ketakutan saat tidak menemukan ayahnya di tempat awal, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa hilang. Dan melihat ekspresi ayahnya saat ini justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Namjoon menghela nafas, menyadari eksresinya sudah membuat anaknya takut. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sedikit dan mengontrol wajahnya. Perlahan iya mengusap rambut madu sebahu putri pertamanya itu.

"sudah, tidak apa-apa… maaf juga appa sudah membuat Yoongi takut. Appa panik sekali tadi karena sekarang Jimin dan Taehyung menghilang."

"Eh?!"

Dan sekarang giliran Yoongi yang terlihat panik. Ya Tuhan, pantas saja ayahnya kelihatan stress sekali. Dua adik kecilnya hilang di tengah kebun binatang. Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja Jimin membawa masuk Taehyung kedalam kandang monyet untuk bermain?! Atau lebih parah lagi adik laki-lakinya yang terkenal dengan pipi chubby itu sudah ditelan singa saat mencoba untuk mengambil salah satu anaknya untuk saudara kembarnya?! (Taehyung selalu ingin memelihara anak singa kerena menurutnya mereka sangat lucu, dan Seokjin hampir pingsan waktu mendengarnya ― _sayang sekali ternyata anaknya tidak ada yang benar-benar feminim seperti yang diharapkan, terima kasih kepada gen yang diberikan sang ayah_ ).

Seketika Yoongi merasa kepalnya berputar saat membayangkan itu semua. Dan seolah tau apa yang sedang kakaknya pikirkan, Hoseok ikut memucat, sementara Jungkook tertawa melihat keduanya, masih dengan wajah ceria sambil memegang sekotak pepero kesukaan Taetae noonanya yang belum terbuka.

"tadi… tadi aku seperti melihat Jimin berlari menghampiri seseorang tak jauh dari air mancur didekat tempat peristirahatan, tapi hanya sekilas dan ku kira aku salah lihat karena tidak lama kemudian mereka menghilang dan appa juga tidak ada disekitar sana."

Sekarang giliran si ayah yang memucat.

 _Bagaimana kalau si kembar diculik?!_

.

.

.

.

 **Di sisi lain…**

Taehyung semakin mempoutkan bibir ranumnya, mulai lelah setelah matanya mencari kesana kemari keberadaan sang ayah (padahal ia belum melakukannya lebih dari lima menit). Sesekali menjilat ice cream strawberry di tangan kanannya yang mulai mencair di beberapa bagian. Tidak menyadari saudara kembarnya dan dua orang pasangan muda di sebelahnya telah menghentikan percakapan mereka dan beralih memperhatikannya.

"―Tae… Taetae… Taetae-ah!"

Taehyung mengejapkan matanya lucu, segera sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Jimin yang melambaikan tangan tepat didepan matanya.

"Eung?" dan tanpa sadar membunuh kedua pasangan muda yang duduk disebelah saudaranya secara perlahan dengan keimutan yang ia lakukan.

"Kamu melamun? Kenapa?"

"Iya Taehyungie sayang, ada apa? Sepertinya kau terlihat lesu sekali, atau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Taehyung mengalihkan padanganya, wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya (yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai auntie Youngjae) melihatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tidak auntie, terima kasih, auntie sudah baik sekali membelikan aku dan Jiminie ice cream tadi… "

"Aww sayang, siapa pun pasti mau membelikan apa pun untuk anak semanis kalian. Benar kan Dae?"

"Ah? Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Berawal dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu atau tepatnya lima menit setelah keluarga Kim tiba di kebun binatang. Jimin yang tidak bisa diam meloncat kesana kemari sambil menunggu ayahnya menyiapkan keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh adik bungsunya di bantu oleh hyung tertuanya, Noonanya sudah menghilang sejak mereka keluar dari mobil beberapa menit yang lalu, dan terisa adik perempuannya yang dengan senang hati mengikutinya kemana pun.

Yang mana tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka telah menjauhi tempat ayah dan saudara-saudaranya.

Dan si kembar itu akhirnya baru berhenti dengan keseruan mereka saat melihat penjual ice cream berwarna warni yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dimata anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Jiminie aku ingin itu…" ucap Taehyung dengan polosnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Jimin yang juga menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Aku juga… tapi bagaimana membelinya… aku tidak punya uang… ah! Aku tau! Kita minta uang dulu kepada appa, lalu kembali lagi kesini, ne?"

"Oh? Eum!"

Dan ketika mereka membalikan badan, saat itulah mereka menyadari bahwa ayah mereka sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka. Mencoba menelusuri jalan yang tadi baru dilalui dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain, Jimin baru menyadari jika mereka justru semakin hilang saat area yang mereka lewati justru terasa semakin asing di matanya.

Taehyung panik dan dia mulai terisak pelan karena takut, bingung dan tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan, Jimin hanya bisa menahan tangisnya sendiri dan berusaha menenangkan adik perempuannya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang asing yang berbahaya (itu yang dikatakan eommanya).

Tapi sepertinya kali ini bujukan Jimin yang bernada panik tidak berhasil membuat adiknya tenang. Tangis Taehyung semakin kencang, dan Jimin sudah tidak bisa mengontrol isakannya sendiri.

Dan saat itu lah sepasang orang dewasa (tapi sepertinya mereka belum sedewasa eomma dan appa?) yang tadi memperhatikan Jimin dan Taehyung dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang datang menghampiri dengan perlahan, yang perempuan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya, bertanya dengan hati-hati berusaha keras agar tidak menakuti dua anak manis yang sedang menangis didepannya.

"Hey… kenapa kalian menangis?"

Si kembar serentak menghentikan tangis mereka (Taehyung terlihat mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena dia masih sesunggukan, namun hal itu justru membuat dua orang dewasa di depan mereka gemas dibuatnya), yang lebih tua diantara anak itu bergerak menyembunyikan yang lebih kecil di balik punggungnya. Keduanya terlihat menilai dengan seksama penampilan dua orang di depan mereka, khas anak kecil saat pertama kali bertemu orang baru. Dan saat keberanian untuk berbicaranya sudah terkumpul, Jimin mulai membuka suaranya.

"auntie, tadi kami ingin meminta uang kepada ayah kami untuk membeli ice cream tapi ayah kami hilang…", Jimin yang berbicara dengan polosnya, membuat yang laki-laki terkeh pelan, sementara yang perempuan tersenyum lembut dan terlihat berfikir untuk sesaat.

"Ouh, kasihan sekali.. tapi tenang saja ya, ayah kalian pasti sedang mencari kalian. Sambil menunggunya bagaimana jika kita kembali ke tempat yang terakhir kalian datangi? Kalian tau tempatnya dimana?"

"Uhh... ituu..."

"Kami hanya tau disana ada air mancur dan penjual ice cream berwarna-warni auntie" kali ini Taehyung mencoba untuk menjawab dengan suara pelan karena Jimin terlihat kebingungan.

 _'itu di dekat tempat peristirahatan yang baru saja kita lewati'_ , pikir kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Auntie tau dimana itu, sekarang kita kembali kesana ya?"

"Ne.." ucap keduanya perlahan.

Saat mereka berjalan Youngjae sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama auntie adalah Youngjae, auntie Youngjae. Dan ini uncle Daehyun. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Jimin, dan ini Taehyung, kami berdua kembar auntie, tapi aku kakaknya.."

"aih… lucu sekali, kalian umur berapa?"

"hemm… akhir tahun nanti kami berumur 5 tahun"

Dan percakapan pun berlanjut, dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang menjawab secara bergantian, dan Youngjae bisa merasakan kekakuan dan rasa takut kedua anak itu perlahan menghilang. Daehyun juga sesekali bertanya karena dia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia juga tidak bisa menolak kelucuan si kembar Kim ini.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

 _'Ternyata tempat yang tadi itu dekat?'_

Jimin dan Taehyung serentak membuat bentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulut mereka saat menyadari hal itu.

"bagaimana jika sambil menunggu, uncle membelikan ice cream untuk kalian? Bukannya alasan awal kalian berada disini karena ingin ice cream?"

Mendengar makanan favorit mereka, Jimin dan Tahyung kembali serentak menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Bolehkaaaahh?"

"hahaha, tentu saja boleh anak manis.."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita membagi kelompok? Daehyun dan Jimin sebagai para lelaki membeli ice cream, sementara aku dan princess Taehyungie mencari tempat duduk untuk kita?", Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kekehannya saat mendengar nada bicara Youngjae yang lucu.

"Okey!"

Dan Jimin pun dengan semangat pergi membeli ice cream yang sejak tadi dia ingin kan bersama Daehyun. Berlari dan kesana kemari, membuat Daehyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Memesan empat cone ice cream dengan rasa yang berbeda, Jimin dengan senang hati membawa dua cone dengan masing masing rasa strawberry (kesukaan Taehyungie) dan rasa coklat (kesukaannya). Begitu semangatnya hingga dia tidak sadar saat melewati seseorang berambut madu yang terlihat familiar.

Dan begitu kembali ke meja yang sudah dipilih oleh Youngjae dan Taehyung, keempatnya kembali melanjutkan percakapan yang tadi tertunda dengan Taehyung yang konstan memperhatikan sekitar, menunggu sosok ayahnya muncul.

 ** _End of flashback_**

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan adik perempuannya, "Kamu benar tidak apa-apa kan Tae-ah? Dadamu tidak sakit?"

Yang lebih muda malah sibuk menghabiskan ice cream ditangannya, lalu setelah selesai dia terdiam sebentar sebelum memberikan senyum penenang kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Tidak kok, Taehyungie hanya ingin segera bertemu appa lagi.."

Dan tepat begitu Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara sang ayah terdengar memanggil nama mereka dari kejauhan.

"Jimin-ah! Taehyungie!"

Keduanya menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

"APPA!"

Dan buru-buru turun dari kursi yang mereka duduki untung menghampiri ayahnya.

Namjoon yang setengah berlari terlihat mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok yang mengekori di belakangnya dan Jungkook di punggungnya yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang membuat ayahnya berlari-lari seperti itu. Dan begitu matanya melihat sosok favoritnya tak jauh didepan, Jungkook berteriak sekuat tenaga anak berumur 3 tahun dengan mata berbinar sambil melambaikan kotak pepero di tangannya, "TAEEE!" dan Namjoon merasa ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mendengar teriakan anak itu.

Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Hoseok ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Youngjae dan Daehyun juga tidak bisa menahan kegelian mereka melihat adegan di depannya. Satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak senang mendengar teriakan si bungsu Kim adalah Jimin yang langsung cemberut saat sadar Jungkook bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga sebelumnya menghilang bersama Taehyungie noonanya.

 _―Jezzz anak itu…._

Saat Namjoon sudah sampai di depan kedua anak kembarnya, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera memeluk keduanya ―tidak lupa untuk menurunkan Jungkook dengan aman terlebih dahulu dari punggungnya yang langsung disambut oleh Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Oh, bagaimana semua beban di tubuhnya hilang saat kedua anaknya sudah kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"Ya Tuhan… kalian darimana saja? Appa takut sekali jika kalian menghilang seperti tadi―" ucapan Namjoon yang sarat akan rasa khawatir namun lega, terpotong dengan ucapan polos Jimin yang terdengar sewot.

"Appa juga kenapa menghilang? Tadi kami ingin membeli ice cream, tapi karena appa tidak terlihat lagi kami jadi tersesat, untung saja kami bertemu dengan auntie Youngjae dan uncle Daehyun jadi kami tidak jadi tersesat.."

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat Jimin menggembungkan pipinya. _Bagaimana dia bisa bisa marah kalau sudah begini?_

Beralih dengan anak perempuan bungsunya, Namjoon sempat heran saat melihat tatapan Taehyung yang kosong.

"Tae..?"

"eumh… Akhirnya appa datang, hhh…"

Lalu Taehyung kembali memeluk leher ayahnya sambil menghela nafas keras, dan saat mendengar bagaimana anak itu bernafas Namjoon langsung mengerti jika putrinya sudah 'cukup' lelah hari ini.

Terakhir Namjoon melihat kedua pasangan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearahnya. Menyuruh Jimin untuk menghampiri saudara-saudaranya, dan menggendong Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah setengah tertidur dipelukannya, ia pun mendekati pasangan itu.

Menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud untuk beerkenalan secara resmi, Daehyun dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"aku Kim Namjoon, hem… seperti yang kalian dengar, ayah Jimin dan Taehyung. sepertinya aku melakukan pekerjaan buruk dalam mengawasi anak-anak tanpa istriku, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga si kembar dan maaf jika sudah merepotkan" Namjoon hanya bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung mengingat kecerobohan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya bertemu dua orang didepannya.

"tidak usah sungkan Namjoon-shi, perkenalkan namaku Daehyun dan ini pasanganku Youngjae. Justru kami sepertinya sedikit menyesal karena ingin berterima kasih untuk kesempatan berbicara dengan si kembar yang benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Lagi pula kami paham bagaimana anak bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan tanpa diduga, anak kami juga sudah berumur empat tahun, dan kami justru sengaja menitipkan mereka kepada bibinya, agar hari ini aku dan Youngjae bisa menghabiskan hari berdua saja. hehehe"

Namjoon kembali tersenyum lega.

― _oh, betapa menyenangkannya pertemanan jika kau bisa memahami satu sama lain._

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang―

Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pipi halus noonanya yang tertidur dengan jari kecilnya. bahkan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti seolah hanya di anggap angin lalu.

Namjoon menghela nafas, sepertinya dia juga yang harus bersuara.

"Jungkookie, baby bun… jangan mengganggu noonamu terus, dia kelelahan.."

Bukannya berhenti, Jungkook justru malah memanggil noonanya dengan sangat tidak pelan.

"Taeeeeeeee…"

― _Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin meringis dalam hati._

Suaranya tidak sekeras teriakan memang, tapi sangat cukup untuk membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"…Hem…? Ada apa kookie?"

"Tae~ pero?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, masih terlalu mengantuk untuk berfikir dan mengolah ekspresi penuh harap adiknya dan sekotak pepero yang di sodorkan tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan saat ia mengerti, ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya segera berganti dengan senyum hangat ― _ssst, jangan bilang siapa pun, tapi senyuman Taetae noona adalah senyum kesukaan Jungkook._

"oh..itu… tentu saja… Taetae memang membawanya untuk jungkookie"

"Yeay!"

…

"Kook-ah, apa yang harus kau katakan jika orang lain memberimu sesuatu?"

"taeng..kyu~ tae noona.."

.

.

.

* * *

me: *one week ago* /feel like make a new chapie/ hem... but, about what? /think/ oh, I know! /think again/ maybe... gotta make kinda long chapie so I wont get killed by reader? oh, right... fine.

Heyyyoo! whaaaaadduuuppp guuuyysss?

K. sry.

muehehehe..

apa kalian masih inget ff ini?

apa kalian masih penasaran sama kehidupan keluarga kim ini?

karakter siapa sih yang kalian suka di sini?

apa kalian sempet ada niatan buat bunuh author karena ga update-update ff ini? X"D

uhuhuuuu... writer block is suck! please send help :'(

kutunggu review kalian soal chapter ini ya~

see ya!


End file.
